Total Invasion
by Tashtastic
Summary: People sneaking around in the dorm, and awkward situations happening. '"I can't believe how rarely Minako's been going to Tartarus lately, just because she doesn't want Akihiko-senpai to feel left out- " Junpei grinned at her comment,' AkihikoxMinako (Rated M for possible later content.)
1. 01 The Dark Hour

Tashtastic: This is the first ever fan-fiction i've written, please review. Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated. I'm not sure how many parts there will be, i guess i'll keep going till i get bored and end it haha. I decided to write a fan-fic after being inspired by some of the amazing writers on here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona or characters etc.

Pairing: Akihiko x Minako(FeMc)

**The Dark Hour**

Footsteps were heard pacing down the stairs in the S.E.E.S dormitory, Akihiko glanced up for a moment from the lounge sofa.

"You're awake?" he commented, giving a gentle smile. Minako looked up to see her senpai sitting with a book on his lap. She had noticed he had become restless since gaining _another _injury in the beginning of September and being taken from the choice of members to explore Tartarus. Mitsuru's command of course.

"- Yeah" she hesitantly responded. Minako had hoped to sneak in some extra training by herself within Tartarus and knowing that Mitsuru would not allow it, she had recently been sneaking out alone during the dark hour. Now stuck in the presence of Akihiko she needed to come up with a good enough reason as to why, in the dark hour, she was heading out, fully dressed, naginata in hand, alone.

"Urr" Akihiko reached his hands to the ceiling and stretched, letting out a sigh. Minako, already feeling awkward observed him as he stretched, her cheeks capturing a pinkish tint as she realised how she in the moment, had been appreciating his finely toned arms. Akihiko was about to speak as Minako jumped in with questions first, knowing what he would want to ask.

"..Se- senpai, what are you doing up so late? In the dark hour non the less?" He shuffled around a bit, as though trying to hide something.

"I erm, I just- " She realised his awkward attitude. Akihiko was often awkward in social situations, but never in _this _environment. Despite trying his hardest to try hiding his boxing gloves, Minako saw the red curvature glinting from beside where he had been sitting. She let out a sigh and glared at Akihiko.

"You were planning on going to Tartarus.. Weren't you-" She questioned, rhetorically.

Akihiko laughed, in a playful, teasing manner.

"Ahaa, you got me" He smiled, endearingly. Minako frowned, and then began to speak; in her 'I'm the leader voice'.

"No, Aki— Firstly, you're injured, I can't let you go and on your own. Mitsuru woul- - " He didn't give her a chance to finish,

"So _Minako, _Where exactly where you planning on going tonight.. In the Dark hour."

"Tch-" She glanced away, not noticing Akihiko stand up and slowly pace toward her. As she turned she felt him place his left hand on her right cheek, and his right hand on her shoulder.

"A-aki-" She frowned, as her reddening cheeks contradicted her expression. He smiled.

"Well then, if we go together I'm sure my injury wont get me in too much trouble." He gave a childish, confident smile. The kind she would've expected from Junpei, but certainly not Akihiko. She pulled away from him and smiled impishly.

"Fine-" She started heading to the door. Leaving.

"Ahh-ah, one moment!" Shocked that he had actually persuaded her, Akihiko grabbed his gloves and ran after Minako.

A light tapping on a dorm door.

"Heyy, Yuka-tan, open up, I think everyone's asleep now-" Junpei looked around,

"I can't hear anything at least." The door opened.

"Shh Stupei!"

Junpei scowled at Yukari,

"Don't call me that-" he responded. He shook his head, "Are you ready to go?"

Yukari smiled,

"Yeah!" She paused for a moment, "I can't believe how rarely Minako's been going to Tartarus lately, just because she doesn't want Akihiko-senpai to feel left out- " Junpei grinned at her comment,

"That's because they're all coo-coo-kissy about each other," he whispered, laughing. "It's a shame they're both shy in that area, neither of them will even be assertive to - " Yukari cut Junpei off,

"That's enough information!" She stated, pulling a mildly disturbed face at Junpei. "Creepy that you're interested about what they're -" She rose an eyebrow at Junpei judgingly then changed the subject, "We better hurry if we want to get some training in-" She began walking downstairs to the entrance, leaving for Tartarus.

"ahh, Yuka-tan wait uppp-" Junpei whined, racing after her.


	2. 02 Tartarus

**EDIT: **Thank you to **Rewritten Ennui** for a very helpful review. I appreciate it and I hope you don't mind that I replaced the mistakes with the corrections from your review.

**Tartarus**

Walking into Tartarus, Akihiko glanced around with an expression full of thought.

"You ok Aki?" Minako asked noticing his expression.

"Oh- yeah." He responded, snapping out of his thoughts, frowning and looking over to her. "It seems quiet- empty with just the two of us." He then proceeded to smile sweetly. "But I can't say I'm not enjoying it." Minako smiled back at him before speaking.

"Is this the first night you were planning to come alone?" Akihiko looked at her, shocked and a little surprised.

"O-of course!" Minako laughed quietly as he raised an eyebrow.

"And you?" He asked.

Her faced presented a slight show of discomfort,

"Well, I ahh, I've been coming every night over the last two weeks." Akihiko looked away disapprovingly before looking back at her,

"And what if something had happened to you whilst you were here!" As he scolded her she could see the worry in his eyes as he began quickly pacing over to her and before he could say anything else she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I'm sorry if it worried you-" Resting her chin on his chest she looked up at him and smiled.

"But now you're here, there's nothing to worry about right-" He smiled and laughed slightly. She let go, took a few steps back and clapped her hands together, "Right! Let's go!" She stated as she ran further into the shadows nest with Akihiko following behind.

As Minako turned a corner a group of three shadows caught her off guard, she quickly readied herself and gripped her naginata.

"Akiiii- I've found one" The boxer sharply caught up with her, out of breath from running. He raised his gloved hands ready to fight. Immediately one of the shadows launched at him. He dodged the attack but Minako could see he was tired from running and still sustaining an injury. She blocked an attack from another shadow and struck back, landing a critical. Turning again, she could see that despite how eager he had been to come, Akihiko was holding his ribs with one hand, while defending himself with another. She thought he could handle it, until she saw a larger shadow charging at him ready to swing a sharp strike. It took no thought, as the shadow inched the final distance between itself and Akihiko, Akihiko striking a final blow to the other shadow. She

threw herself in-between, resulting in a heavy knock back against a wall and a

deep laceration on the right side of her waist.

She winced and grasped at her side with her left hand. Akihiko flashed an expression of panic that quickly changed to anger, finally using Ziodyne to finish off the larger shadow.

He hastily ran to Minako who was slowly standing up, still gripping her side.

"Ah, Are you ok?" He quickly asked in a panic, helping her up. She looked up with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah I'm fine.. I'm sorry-" She looked away, feeling idiotic. It hadn't been a strong foe, but yet she felt as though she had failed. Akihiko placed his hand on top of hers to slowly move it from the wound so he could see. His heart sank as he saw the blood, his only thoughts that he couldn't protect her, that again he couldn't protect what was precious to him.

_She knew it._

_She knew exactly what he was thinking._

_The blame. _

_His weak point._

_His need to protect._

_That sad look in his eyes was there again._

She placed a hand on his face and smiled,

"You're ok?' He looked up at her. Looked her directly in the eyes and nodded. Her smiled widened, with a slight curl in her lips from the pain. She began to speak,

"Then lets get some more training in before the dark hour ends" Akihiko stepped back and shook his head,

"Hell No!" Her eyes widened in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"There's no way I'm letting you fight on injured!" He growled. Minako's expression had turned slightly irritated,

"Says the injured one who was sneaking out to come here on _his _own." She frowned.

He let out a deep sigh, realising he could argue, but it would be pointless. He opened his mouth as he began to speak. His eyes widened as he felt her hand cover it. Unsure of what was going on her looked at her turned head waiting for a response until he heard.

"JUNPEI! GET BACK HERE, YOU'RE TOO EXCITABLE AND TOO FAR AHEAD!" Yukari was shouting.

Akihiko's eyes widened into a wave of alarm, before thinking to himself,

'_If Yukari finds us here she's bound to tell Mitsuru-_' He heard another voice, but this was much closer. Maybe too close for comfort.

"Yuka-tann, pick up the pace, I'm itching to crush some shadows." Junpei responded.

Minako noticed that the only coverage for them was the corner they were around. Worried that they would be seen she grabbed Akihiko and pulled him close. Their bodies were tightly pressed against each other and Akihiko could feel his face heating up. He couldn't tell if it was the danger of being caught, or Minako's small, strong body, her curves, pressed heavily against him. But he could feel his heart racing in not fear, but excitement. The excitement soon dispersed when he felt her body against his feel heavier, unsupported. He gasped as he noticed she had passed out.

"She must've been straining with the pain to stay conscious.." He whispered to himself, he gave a slight smile, "Typical of our strong leader.." Taking a deep breath in and releasing a sigh, he picked her up bridal style.

"Here we go." He walked around the corner to see Junpei and Yukari finishing a shadow.

"I'm da mann!" Junpei exclaimed, confidently, as Yukari dusted herself off. The two turned to see their senpai standing there with Minako in his arms. They responded in unison.

"S-senpai?"

"Mina-tan!"

Yukari was the first to respond after.

"W-what are you d-doing here senpai?" She stuttered in a panic.

He just glared at her sternly,

"Probably the same as you two."

Yukari's face went red with embarrassment. She didn't usually feel comfortable sneaking around unless it was necessary and to get caught-

Akihiko began to speak sternly again.

"We need to go back to the dorm, Minako's been hurt." Junpei and Yukari held worried expressions,

"Senpai-" Akihiko began to walk away, and with a slight zest of bitterness in his voice slightly turned his head,

"If you don't tell Mitsuru we were here, we'll do the same." The junior class men nodded, as Akihiko continued walking.

"You two are coming back too!" he barked,

Akihiko had reached the dormitory, but stood outside, waiting for the juniors who were still quite far behind.

Junpei walked by Yukari's side, grumbling.

"Why's Akihiko-senpai so— moody and tense tonight. Geez, why'd we have to come back too" Yukari scowled at Junpei.

"We had to come back because we weren't supposed to be there in the first place Stupei!" She looked ahead where she could see Akihiko waiting, "And- senpai's probably tense because of Minako" Junpei just continued to mumble,

"Yeah but _they _weren't meant to be there either." They were nearing the scowling senpai. Junpei sighed.

As they reached him, he seemed more relaxed and his scowl had dissipated.

"I'm taking Minako to her room, I'll sort out her injury and stay by her til morning" He glanced at Yukari who looked uncomfortable.

"Please don't tell Mitsuru I'm with her in the morning, and _please _neither of you mention tonight.."

Yukari and Junpei smiled with relief, realising they had dodged trouble and a scolding.

"Don't worry senpai, our lips are sealed." Smiled Yukari.

"Yeah man, no worries." Junpei grinned.

Akihiko returned a smile and walked into the dorm. Junpei left on the second floor, grinning that Akihiko would be in Minako's room all night. Yukari continued tip toeing up to the third floor with Akihiko, She felt slightly awkward with him being on the girls floor, but simple smiled and wished him a good night.

Akihiko quietly opened Minako's door and lying her on the bed, lifted her angora sweater with a slight blush, realising he had never done anything with a similar intimacy and began to gently attend to her would.


	3. 03 Her Room

**Tashtastic: **As an AkihikoxMinako fan I couldn't help but write a fluffy chapter. I hope you all enjoy in. Now I'm off to giggle like a 10-year-old girl for about half an hour.

Once again, reviews and suggestions greatly appreciated.

I know I should put a disclaimer or something.. _buuutttt _it is **fan**-fiction. So it should be sadly obvious that I don't own the majority of this. The people that made persona do. Yeah you know, those godly presences.

Anywayy, that's enough yapping for me. I need more coffee :D

**Her Room**

Akihiko had finished dressing the injury, as he looked up he examined her peaceful, relaxed face. She looked so delicate sleeping; her brown hair cast a gentle contrast as it rested on her porcelain face. He could feel his own face turning from a pale tone to a deep red. He lightly ran the backs of his fingers down her cheek smiling gently as he did so. Akihiko had never felt so comfortable in his life. Feeling sleepy, he climbed up and lay beside her. Closing his eyes he held her close, remembering the feel of her body pressed against him in Tartarus, he opened his eyes again before softly kissing her forehead and falling asleep.

As morning arrived there was a slight chill through her room. Minako shuffled around and with her free hand tried to pull over her quilt that she unfortunately realised she was atop of. She had noticed only one hand was free and looking down she saw a sleeping Akihiko, fingers intertwined with her own. A smile crawled over her face as her heart began to race. Slowly moving her hand to run it through his silver hair that seemed to glint with the early sun, his sleepy eyes began to open. Minako briskly pulled her hand back and smiled at him.

"Morning" she spoke as he began to slowly sit up.

Akihiko noticed that not only was this the first time waking next to her, but his first time in her room. His cheeks reddened.

Minako had always loved Akihiko's shy personality. She knew in Tartarus, arguments and at school he presented everyone with a strong, tough, assertive personality, but when it came to the two of them. That moment with the sun slowly warming the crisp autumn morning through the window, with Akihiko there, right next to her.

_It felt like everything was perfect. The moment would be complete with-_

_She slowly leaned into him. Her small, pink lips pursed. She wanted to-_

And just then a small rapping was heard on the door,

"Minako-chan, it's Ken. It was getting late in the morning so I came to see if you were ok? " Akihiko's eyes widened as well as Minako's.

"I-I'm fine Ken-kun." She spoke, quickly.

"Oh, you're up!" Ken responded, "Are you dressed? I'm coming in." He continued, opening the door. They panicked as the small S.E.E.S member walked through the door.

"Sa-Sanada-san?" Ken spoke, with a look of irritation and surprise. "What are you doing in here?" He seemed angry. Jealousy was written across his face. 'How dare Sanada-san be with _his_ Minako' he thought to himself.

"Oh Ken-kun, Aki-" She paused for thought, before continuing with a more serious tone. "Akihiko-senpai just came to see if I was ok, just like you." She laughed, uncomfortably. Even though their being together was painfully obvious to most the S.E.E.S members, they hadn't actually proposed anything in the open. They had both been trying to keep it low key. Ken looked away, slightly irritated.

"Well, Fuuka-chan has made us dinner." Minako sharply looked at the clock, which clearly displayed 11:45.

"I'll see you both downstairs." Ken stormed off, leaving the door open.

Akihiko sighed before getting up. Minako stood up with a slight wince from the pain. There was a long silence, which was broken when Minako reached the door.

"Let's go downstairs." She stated, bluntly. As she left through the door she felt her hand was tugged as she was pulled back into his arms, followed by a strong but sensitive kiss. Her body went weak against his. He felt a smile building; he had found their leaders weak point. She couldn't help but feel that he felt blissful against her. He stopped and smiled.

"I wasn't about to let Ken make me miss out." Her face lit up with pink, as she couldn't hold back her smile. Slowly she turned and walked down the stairs, her fingers slightly grazing her lips. Where he had just moments ago conquered.

He waited for her to go and heard everyone bombarding her with morning greetings. With one particularly standing out.

"GOOOOOD MORNING MINA-TANN, DID YOU HAVE A GOOD NIGHT?" Akihiko sighed. He knew Junpei would have his trademark grin on. He began walking downstairs. He felt accomplished.


	4. 04 Breakfast

**Tashtastic: **I realise this is a short chapter. But I'm low on ideas and mood. I'm not sure how well it's written and really I don't care overly much. You try doing a fan fiction at the same time as philosophy essay revision and English literature coursework, it's bloody confusing.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's more to move things a little along.

**Breakfast**

Everyone sat around the table looking at charred remains of what was supposed to be dinner whilst Shinjiro frantically, ran around the kitchen cleaning Fuuka's mess and trying to make something nutritious and appetising while Fuuka followed insistent on helping. An awkward silence filled the atmosphere at the table. It looked like Ken was trying to burn a hole through his plate with his glare, Akihiko and Minako just stared down at theirs hoping someone would talk and lighten the atmosphere, Junpei whistled uncomfortably whilst trying to avoid Yukari's threatening look. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realise there was something going on and Mitsuru tried to keep her curiosity to herself, but she began to believe starting a conversation might help the atmosphere lift.

"Is everything ok Amada?" She questioned. Ken didn't lift his head but shifted his eyes to look at her, biting his bottom lip. He wanted to keep it inside. For Minako's sake. But it all came out, in an angry burst.

"Sanada-san was in Minako's room this morning! And, and boys aren't allowed on the girls floor-" He briskly looked up at Mitsuru properly, "He was _even_ lying on her bed-" He said, suggestively. Mitsuru's glance slowly moved from Ken to Minako and Akihiko. Akihiko gulped, he could feel an execution coming on if he didn't explain this, _carefully_. Ken mumbled,

"Sorry Minako san.." Minako took a deep breath and smiled endearingly before quickly standing up and grabbing Ken's little hand,

"We'll just go out for dinner" She looked at Ken, "My treat!" It didn't take long for his expression to turn from an ambushed shock to cute smile. She practically dragged him out of the dorm before anyone could respond. Mitsuru merely raised an eyebrow before turning back to Akihiko. Yukari and Junpei sharply turned to each other panicking, wondering if their senpai was about to drop them straight into trouble alongside him.

Meanwhile outside Minako was still walking along with a grip of Ken's hand.

"Ummm Minako-san?"

"Yes Ken-kun?"

"I'm sorry"

Minako stopped and kneeled by Ken. She gently placed a hand on the side of his face. She smiled as she could feel the baby fat of his cheeks slowly heating up,

"I'm not angry Ken-kun" She responded, shaking her head lightly, "I guess I didn't realise it would bother you so much.. I mean Aki being in my room-" Ken's glance shifted away, childishly uncomfortable.

"Minako san.. It's just that I.. " His eyes tightly closed as once again his words burst out,

"I like you Minako-san! And I want you. I would protect you! I may not be as grown as Sanada-san, but I would protect you with all I've got, I _want_ to protect you " He paused and moved closer to her.

"And I definitely wouldn't let you get hurt-" He trailed off, placing his little hands on her wounded waist. She pulled away from him with an expression of surprise.

"K-Ken-kun.. how did you..?" He glanced at the floor.

"I saw." Looking up at her again, "Last night. I was in the lounge and when I heard you all coming back. I hid. I thought I would be told off for being up so late and .. during the dark hour." Minako simply pulled him close,

"You're a special friend Ken" He savoured the moment before pulling away from her.

"Don't worry.. It doesn't matter about dinner. I have somewhere to be-" He finished, running off.

Minako simply stood up and looked off at where he had ran.

Inside the dormitory Mitsuru was still waiting for a response from Akihiko who was stuttering and stammering his way through words.

"I uhh, I was just checking Minako was ok since she was still in bed so late this morning.."

"Oh really Akihiko? Because Junpei's earlier comment makes me wonder." He pondered for a moment before realising what she meant.

"_GOOOOOD MORNING MINA-TANN, DID YOU HAVE A GOOD NIGHT?"_

'Shit!' He thought to himself.

"We'll discuss this later. In _private _Akihiko. You're not out of the woods yet." She stood up with a stern elegance and walked upstairs. Akihiko sighed in relief aside Yukari and Junpei.

"Woah senpai. I think you're in deep shi-" Akihiko's sharp glare stopped the juniors words.

"Yeah, thanks for that Junpei." Akihiko growled before retiring to his room.

Shinjiro walked over with plates of dinner and a disgusted look on his face.

"Where the-!" He gave a chilling look to the two juniors still sat at the table, "Where the hell has everyone gone?" They both laughed, nervously whilst Shinjiro stood with a disgruntled expression across his face.


	5. 05 Individuals

_**Tashtastic:**__ Ok this chapter is the individual groups/people and their happenings. _

_To disclaim I don't own Persona, if I did I wouldn't be sat here avoiding literature homework and writing fan fiction. _

_Also, there might be some strange shifts in narrative, and 'incorrect' grammar. But what the hell, I'm a post-modernistic writer, and I'm allowed some literary mischief. Just like in Ian McEwan's 'Enduring Love'. Plus this my story. It'll be written the way i want or i'll end it here. (lol sneaky ffx reference.)_

* * *

**Individuals.**

**

* * *

**

**- Ken.**

Ken sat atop the steps to the shrine. He wanted some alone time, some time to think about the whole morning.

"Tch-" He scuffed his small shoes off the ground. _Small. _That's all he was to her wasn't he? A small child that needed taken care of. That's not what he wanted, but, running from Minako earlier? Didn't _that_ make him a child? As he continued to think the feeling of agitation in his chest grew heavy. The feeling of drowning in thin air was making him feel even more uncomfortable. He wanted her to love him and he wanted his feelings reciprocated. But yet all he is,

"A special friend…" He remarked sarcastically as he scuffed his shoe again.  
"Are you waiting for someone too?" A small voice resonated from behind him. Ken turned with a jump as the figure of a small girl giggled. She was maybe an inch smaller than him but seemed around his age. She carried a red backpack over her denim jacket and her brown hair neatly tied up into circling plaits. She had the soft skin of a child, pale he noticed, yet not as pale as Minako's. Her chocolate coloured eyes seemed so innocent to him, eyes that had never had to look upon the horrors of the dark hour or death. After realising he had been studying her appearance for too long he responded,

"Oh no I just-" Ken didn't have a chance to finish before the girl broke his speech with hers.

"I'm waiting for Mina-Onee-chan" His eyes widened,

"Mina-Onee-chan? Do you mean Minako-san?" The girl nodded and childishly smiled.

"Yep! You know her?" She tilted her head to one side.

"Y-yeah" Ken stuttered.

"She said she'd come play with me after lunch" With that said, Ken stood up briskly, mouth agape and looked at his phone. _'Surely she would be on her way now' _he thought to himself. Quickly looking at the girl he smiled,

"It was nice talking to you- umm-"

"Maiko" She happily replied.

"Maiko." He repeated, finishing his sentence. He ran off once again, with Maiko shouting as he ran.

"Come play with us sometime-" She smiled.

Ken continued to run back to the dorm, his cheeks apple red from the irony of all the people to meet today he had to meet another of Minako's friends.

"I bet she's a _special friend_ too-," he stated to himself, continuing to run back to the dorm puffing and panting.

* * *

**- Mitsuru, Akihiko and.. **_**Aegis**_**?**

There was a knock at Akihiko's door. Akihiko had been sat at his desk attempting to finish some schoolwork but his mind had been wandering.

"Akihiko are you in there?" It was Mitsuru. He looked up from his books and it took him a few moments before he replied.

"Mitsuru? I'm studying right now. Could you come back later?" He rushed the words off his tongue.

"I'm sorry Akihiko, we have to talk _now_" He knew she wasn't going to take no as an answer so easily.

"Mitsuru. I really need to finish this philosophy." He had started a small web of lies. Sure, his notebook was open but at a blank page. Its sole markings being only blue writing guidelines. "I really need to finish this piece on Hume-" Mitsuru cut him off,

"Hume can wait!" Akihiko was becoming increasingly anxious.

"But Hume waits for no man-" Mitsuru barged into the room, impatience written across her face. Akihiko swiftly closed his notebook and standing up turned to face her. He gave an awkward laugh,

"You shouldn't frown like that Mitsuru, you wouldn't want those crease lines to stay there-" She glared at the boxer.

"Care to explain this morning Akihiko?" A serious, strong tone aromatised her voice.

"Ken seemed upset to say the least.. and what did Iori's earlier comment 'Good night?' mean?" She had fixated a stern glare on Akihiko. "What _exactly _have you been up to?" Akihiko rubbed the back off his neck feeling uncomfortable. He could explain being on the girl's floor and in one of the rooms but explaining going to Tartarus against orders was another thing.

"Well- I- uhh-" He stuttered, trying so hard for something understandable to leave his lips.

But he was saved; it seemed to happen so quickly that it hadn't even registered. Aegis had barged into the room, grabbed Akihiko and dragged him to his bed. Pushing him down so he was sat. Aegis sat on his lap facing him.

"AEGIS?" Mitsuru demanded the machines attention. The blonde haired mechanism was tugging at Akihiko's black school ribbon that _had _been tied and resting neatly under his white shirt collar. His face was rubicund. So close to the colour of Mitsuru's hair.

"Ae-Aegis—Get off me!" He tried to push her off, "What on earth are you doing?" Aegis registered the tone of voice and stepped back. Akihiko tried to catch his breath as Mitsuru strode quickly over to her.

"What was that all about?" She hastily questioned. Aegis paused looking back and forth from the two before speaking.

" I asked Junpei-san why everyone was so strange at breakfast." Mitsuru merely raised and eyebrow in curiosity,

"Go on-" She ordered.

"He said that Akihiko-senpai had been with Minako-san through the night." Mitsuru shot another glare at Akihiko as _he _had earlier stated he only went in on the morning. He edged slightly backwards with a hint of fear.

"I asked Junpei-san if this was because she was ill and he wanted to watch over her. But he just laughed. He told me, 'Akihiko-senpai was spending a special night with Minako-san so they would _understand each others body language better_.' I also want to understand body language better and so I asked Junpei-san what they would have been doing" Akihiko's mouth was now agape and his face a much darker colour. Mitsuru even had a slight shocked expression she was presenting through her eyebrows and slightly tinted cheeks. Still Aegis continued.

"I wanted to see if I could understand Akihiko-san better, like Minako-san can-" Mitsuru patted Aegis on the shoulder.

"We will discuss this later Aegis, I should probably have the _talk _with you."

"The _talk_" Aegis tilted her head in confusion.

"Meet me in my room in 5 minutes Aegis" Mitsuru replied.

"As you wish-"Aegis left the room and headed upstairs and as she did the two seniors let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Akihiko?" Mitsuru turned to him.

"Nothing even close to that happened! I _swear_!" He quickly defended. She smiled,

"I know Akihiko. You're too socially.. 'Issued' to have gone_ that_ far-" she merely laughed a little with Akihiko giving her a dark glare, "I think I need words with Iori now. Giving Aegis absurd ideas." She walked out and headed upstairs following the most recent departure of the poor, confused, machine.

* * *

**- Junpei, Yukari and Shinjiro.**

A shiver ran down Junpei's spine as he and Yukari sat in the lounge talking with Shinjiro 'asleep' on the sofa,

"Woah. I just had this _really_ uneasy feeling Yuka-tan. Like someone's out to get me- " Junpei shivered again.

"Everyone's probably out to get you Stupei. Maybe they want to give you a lobotomy and fix that fatuous brain of yours!"

"Heyy! I resent that comment." His face cast a disgruntled expression.

"You know Junpei. I think Aegis may have taken you seriously earlier.." Yukari looked contemplative.

"Oh yeah. She did rush upstairs with such a serious expression" He responded. They quickly looked at each other in panic.

"That would explain the shiver!" Junpei's face dressed itself in fear. "Ohh mannn Yuka-tan. What's worse? A boxing champs punch or Mitsuru's execution" Yukari laughed at him, she was sure she could almost see his fearful tears. She thought it appropriate to change the conversation slightly to ease Junpei's mind.

"I wonder what they _did_ get up to last night, this morning too." Junpei looked at Yukari interested in this thought himself. Shinjiro had been awake for a couple of minutes but had the stupid idea that it might be interesting to hear what the juniors were speaking about, so he continued feigning sleep. His black beanie pulled over his eyes and his brown shaggy hair pointing in all directions. Shinji felt a small nip of anger in his chest; he didn't like the idea that Akihiko had won Minako's love and not him. But he knew it was for the best. Yukari piped up,

"Knowing Senpai.. I bet nothing happened" Junpei looked at her confused as she continued seeing his expression, "Oh come on, you know he's terrible with girls. He gets flustered whenever he's around Minako." Junpei was thinking as Yukari spoke. Then decided to pitch in.

"Yeah but last night at Tartarus he seemed so—in control." She laughed,

"Minako-chan was unconscious, that's probably why he was '_in control'_." Junpei and Yukari sniggered, but Junpei stopped as sharp as a bullet being fired.

Shinji was sat up looking over at them. Unsure if he heard their discussion they sat in an awkward silence. Shinji stood up and heading to the door shattered the heavy atmosphere,

"I'm going out for a bit." He stated before completely exiting.

"Do you think he heard?" Junpei leaned over to Yukari in a whisper. Uncomfortably laughing feeling fraught she responded.

"About Tartarus? Heh.. I sure hope not.. "

They both sat in a long silence.

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	6. 06 The Importance of Time

_**Tashtastic:**__ Ok I realise the timing with some words/ events maybe inaccurate. But there are reasons behind it I promise __ Ok so it might be a little.. y'knowww. But nothing too O.O because I'm the last person to right something like that. I'm sorry if that's what you'd prefer but I kept it subtle because I couldn't write THAT kind of thing if I tried._

_I started off with plenty of time to write this, but, i really wanna play persona 4 now so i kind of half tried and half rushed it. _

_I hope you who read it enjoy it though._

_

* * *

_

**The Importance of Time**

That night she lay silently in bed. Although feeling exhausted from what seemed like a very long day Minako found she couldn't fall to sleep. Tossing and turning she couldn't get comfortable. From nowhere, a pressure pressed the bottom of her bed, sitting up Pharos turned and smiled,

"Hi there, it's been a while. Three seasons have passed since we met." He continued to speak, "Time goes by so quickly, and so many things change. Yet some things will always remain the same. Don't you agree?" Minako sat up,

"That's true" She replied. Pharos smile disappeared, he held a more serious look,

"Yes, if you say so, then it must be." Standing up, he continued to look at Minako. "Talking with you has stirred up certain memories.. That tower for instance. I've been thinking about it lately, I wonder, will our relationship stay the same? Or will it evolve.." Pharos looked at the floor, pensively. "No matter what the future holds, you and I will be friends. That is for certain." There was a pause, "I have a foreboding feeling for the next full moon, please.. be careful my dearest." Pharos smiled once again before disappearing.

She sighed. If she couldn't sleep before she definitely couldn't now.

"_I have a foreboding feeling for the next full moon, please be careful my dearest."_

She recalled Pharos' words and began to count on her fingers,

"The next full moon is.. a week tomorrow!" She exclaimed sharply to herself, "October 4th." She let out a troubled sigh and climbed out of bed. She needed something to do, she couldn't sleep and now not only did she feel bored but worried too. She pushed her hand through her fringe agitated. Minako debated what to do, what _was_ there to do at such a late hour, and then it hit her. She checked the alarm clock, 03:17am flashed on the green, illuminated screen. Checking herself in the mirror she realised how impractical her nightclothes were for a bitter autumn night. She wore a white vest top with pale orange shorts, the shorts resting high on her pale thighs. Quietly she opened her dorm room door making sure not to wake Mitsuru or Yukari and hoping Aegis was shut down for the night and couldn't sense her movements, she snuck down the stairs to the second floor. Deciding it was best to tip toe her way down the stairs slowly for fear of Junpei, Shinji or Ken still being awake. Or worse, out in the corridor. After analysing the situation and believing no one was up she carefully made her way to Akihiko's room. She discreetly opened the door and closed it behind her.

For a while she just stood there, a barely clothed figure standing in the doorway. Wondering if she would bother Akihiko by being there, was she a child for needing his comfort? She couldn't help but think to herself. She felt her eyes welling up, Pharos words were still ringing in her head and it was his ambiguity that was bothering her. She painfully smiled and spoke in a whisper,

"What if you're taken away from me, I couldn't-" She paused as a tear fell. Slowly but surely she tip toed over to Akihiko.

His quilt was barely covering him, Minako had never been with him when it came to sleeping and never had she been around him whilst he slept. She carefully studied his body. Her face glowed red as he slept purely in his red, fairly tight boxers. His toned abs looked soft, gentle, and delicate against the darkened colour of the night as his chest raised and bowed gently with a soft exhale then an inhale. His silver hair looked feathery and messed on the pillow. Minako smiled tenderly at him before running her hand through his hair and gently kissing his relaxed lips. Climbing over him she lay on her stomach by his side, placing her head and right hand on his chest to feel his sleeping state alongside his heartbeat. Now, she felt secure, safe. Nothing mattered, Pharos words, today, tomorrow, yesterday, nothing. Just now, just the two of them mattered. As Minako began to drift off Akihiko awoke, seeing Minako, his heart rate sped up.

"Hey- " She spoke with her eyes closed.

"H-hey.." He responded, nervously. In an instant he realised the situation, after today and with what little he was wearing his face beamed red. ""Sh-should you be in here after this morning's incident?" He queried. He felt her lift up and in an instant she was on him, kneeling over him. Her thighs rested at his sides, with her main weight on him and her palms pressed against his chest. The temperature in his face sharply increased. Although her position suggested her domination of him he could feel her weakness. That sad look in her eye, the delicacy of her hands on his chest. Akihiko began to slowly become comfortable and less bashful of the physical situation.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly. She meekly looked down her eyes had began to well up once more.

"I-I-I'm afraid-" She spoke, through the beginning of falling tears. "I need you Aki.." She gripped onto his chest, letting her body fall onto him, "I really need you, _only you-_" Her voice resonated in his head. He shuffled up into a sitting positing and wrapped his muscular arms around her, pulling her close. Gently he began to whisper in her ear,

"I'm here, it's ok. I don't know what happened. But it's ok-" She pulled back slightly and gazed into his eyes with her glassy ruby ones, trying to hold back her tears. Briskly he planted his lips on hers as he took the role of leader. He dominated. Minako had never felt so safe, so belonging. Despite being used to the position of leader she let Akihiko take the lead, it just felt _'right'_ that way. She embraced his every action.

"Sa-na-da senpai~" She breathed hard. He grinned at her words.

"Formalities? Now?" he replied with a gentle laugh, continuing his actions, his movements…

_[Minako spent a long time with Akihiko.]_

_

* * *

_

When it was over she slept soundly next to him. Akihiko lay smiling at her, after everything that had happened throughout his life the present was making amends for it. He gently caressed her hair before himself falling asleep with her.

* * *

Late morning she snuck back to her room without being noticed by her friends. Minako spent most of the day studying and by late evening she headed downstairs with a soft smile still painted on her face from the night. Akihiko was sat on the lounge sofa next to Yukari. It was obvious he'd been there a while by the bored look his face expressed.

"Oh, evening!" Yukari responded looking up and smiling. "Shinjiro-senpai asked you to meet him over at the park over by the shrine." Yukari continued, looking back down at her magazine.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!" Minako responded abruptly, running out of the dorm with a glance at the clock and the realisation of how late she was. Yukari glanced at the slammed shut door,

"_Almost _forgot? More like _did _forget." She chuckled, and then looked at Akihiko who held a suspicious yet jealous expression.

"Is something _wrong_ senpai?" She asked.

Akihiko snapped out of his gaze,

"Oh, erm, no nothing Takeba." Akihiko quickly stood up to leave. "I have some errands to run- I'll erm see you later." He darted out. Yukari laughed quietly to herself.

"Sure senpai, _whatever you say._" She pulled out a small mobile and began to text Junpei.

As she ran up the steps of the shine she noticed Shinjiro sitting on a bench, she walked over and sat down by him, puffing and panting. After a sarcastic greeting and hours of talking Shinji looked at her as though something bothered him.

"I know I'm being selfish.." He began, "But I want you to listen to my wishes." Minako looked at him, shocked. This wasn't like him.

"You don't have to forgive me, but forgive everything else." She looked up at him, confused.

"I don't understand what you're saying-" She quietly, unnervingly responded. He paused.

"You'll understand later, so for now, just a little, I want things to be _'the way they usually are'._" Shinji smiled and looked down at his hands. The true meanings behind Shinji's words were not clear to her and yet Minako felt he had just told her something important. He looked down at his watch.

"Is it already this late? Let's head back." Shinjiro stood up gently taking her hand as he did. Minako shook her head.

"Not yet." She smiled.

"Tch- Awkward as always" He sighed yet smiled. "Well I'm heading back, are you coming?" She nodded a reluctant reply to him.

Akihiko stood behind a wall. At first he had just been curious, most likely through jealously he thought. But now maybe there was more to it. He pondered about Shinji. They were '_best' _friends, yet he never shared anything like _that _with _him. _Then it clicked,

'_Shinji likes Minako!' _His eyes widened at his own thought. As he heard Shinji coming down the steps with Minako he quickly sprinted back to the dormitory.

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	7. 07 The Impatience of Time

**Tashtastic: **_Ok this one's a two parter that's why it's so short. But I will be a while before I get a chance to upload anything else. I really need to get this college work finished and between college work and trying to keep my up. Fanfiction's proving to be a dangerous distraction. I hope this chapter is good enough for now _

_Thanks for reading again everyone. And thank you to everyone who added this as a favourite story!_

_

* * *

_

**The impatience of time : Part 01**

Shinji and Minako slowly walked back to the dorm. An awkward silence clung to the air.

"You're quiet." His voice spoke roughly, as she looked up at him.

"Oh?" she smiled; "I guess I'm just trying to figure out what you meant earlier?" He glared away from her.

"I have a question for you Minako.. " he trailed off, "Why were you in Tartarus the other night?" Minako's eyes widened.

"W-what? I, I wasn't!" She quickly tried to argue. He gave her an impatient look,

"Don't bother lying. I heard Junpei and Yukari talking." She could see his anger building, "Are you an _idiot_? What if something happened! You _and_ Aki.. You're _both_ idiots, just charging in without consideration of the consequences.." He inhaled, exhaled and continued, "And what's this about you being unconscious? Did something happen?" He moved firmly in front of her, grabbing her arms to stop her movement. "What happened?" She pushed herself backwards from him and slowly lifted the side of her jumper. There it was. Shinji could only gasp at the reddened gash on her waist.

"I was protecting Sanada-senpai from a shadow.." With saddened eyes, she fixed her gaze to the ground pulling her jumper down. "I'm sorry senpai-" His back was already turned; he was walking away from her.

"Se-senpai" She shouted after him, running. Once she had caught up to him he didn't slow his pace. "Senpai? What's-" He came to a sharpened halt.

"I'll kill him! Was it _his_ idea to go to Tartarus? I bet it damn well was.. that _bastard! _He never thinks about anyone but himself and making himself stronger-"

A searing heat spread across his cheek. Her hand held by her face. Had she just _slapped _him?

"NEVER talk about him like that AGAIN!" Her face was furious. Even Shinji felt a twinge of fear in the moment. "_I _was already going, he simply asked that he could come. _I _let him come, knowing he was injured. _I'm_ to blame!" She clenched her fists, "So don't you _dare _talk about him like that." Her teeth clamped together in fury.

"I'll talk about him however I damn well please-" His body tensed in anger, "He shouldn't give anything the chance to hurt you. _Anything._" He glanced away, "If I was- I wouldn't let anything hurt you. He looked back at her.

"Tch-" He turned and continued walking.

"Where are you going?" She bitterly questioned.

"Back." As he disappeared from sight, her tense body became relaxed. She sighed.

* * *

**[Minako arriving back at the dorm]**

Minako walked in to see the first floor relatively empty. Mitsuru had been sat on the couch reading and glanced up to see Minako,

"Oh, hello." She smiled.

"Mitsuru-senpai, is Akihiko senpai home?" She queried.

"Yes. I believe he's in his room."

"Ok, thanks." Minako gave an uneasy smile. Mitsuru began to speak again,

"I don't think you should go up-" She turned to face her senpai, confused.

"Is something wrong Mitsuru-senpai?" Mitsuru merely sighed and looked down at her book.

"…. Or maybe you should sort it out for them-" Minako's confusion deepened before continuing up the stairs.

She tapped lightly on his door.

"A-Akihiko-senpai, are you in there?" There was a long pause before she gained a response.

"I'm a little busy right now Minako, can I just see you tomorrow?" She flinched at his words, never had he been _too busy _to see her.

"Is something wrong?" Another long pause,

"No nothing's wrong." Talking through a door really began to bother her. Something must be wrong; he acted weird _a lot_, but not this style of weird. She opened the door lightly and walked in. Akihiko turned away from her.

"Tch, what's with girls and not understanding the word busy?" He mumbled. Minako felt put out by his comment. Was he giving her the cold shoulder? Carefully walking over to him she placed her palm on the middle of his back before leaning against him.

"Has something happened? Did I do something wrong?" She spoke gently. After the way Shinjiro had spoke about him all she wanted to do was embrace him, hold him, and keep him as near as possible. His face softened, he didn't like behaving this way, but the last thing he wanted right now was to turn and face her. But before he noticed that she had moved. There she stood. Facing him. Her mouth held agape raising gentle fingers to the tender skin around his eye that seemed painted with blues, purples and reds.

"A-Aki?" He could see the worry in her eyes and it pained him.

He reciprocated the physicality. Placing a hand on her cheek he smiled.

"Don't worry, I wasn't attacked or- " He gave a wry smile as she clung tightly to him in a surprise embrace. He gently placed a hand on her head, keeping her near.

"Who-?" She asked. There was a silence.

"Shinji." She pulled away with a disgruntled expression. He could tell an anger was rising, her facial expressions where relatively predictable. 'Always like the weather' he thought when with her.

"It's ok, it was just a friendly dispute." He attempted a poorly devised lie. Minako wanted to tell him she saw straight through it, but she just didn't have the heart to make him feel uncomfortable now. She flashed a coy smile at him,

"I think you need supervision" She laughed playfully, "Can't have you picking more fights now can we?" The atmosphere lightened and Akihiko joined in the playful game,

"Well, you should see the other guy!" He held his head up, proudly. She laughed at him. It wasn't often she saw _this_ side of him.

"Well, I think you should be supervised tonight. Someone has to take care of that black eye." She smiled coyly again at him as he just laughed. They spent time relaxing and talking before retiring to sleep.


	8. 08 The Impatience of Time part 2

_Tashtastic: As much as I like ShinjixMinako this had to be done _

_:'( _

_Since I'm not at college til 2 for philosophy today I thought I'd update :')_

**http : / Tashtastic . deviantart . com / # / d3an5h4** (persona scribblings just take out the gaps)

**The Impatience of time part 02**

It was late. She had only just gotten home from her club activities when she saw him standing over in the dark corner as per usual. Shinji seemed to be the only other person home.

"Tch" She turned to walk up the stairs with the intention of ignoring him. After she had told him not to bad mouth Akihiko he went and punched him? It seems the intention of ignoring wasn't a strong enough force to pull her to her room. Turning around slowly she proceeded to sharply pace over to Shinji. The frustration was building up inside her.

'_I don't care how close they are.' _Her anger was apparent in the speedof her pace. The sound of her feet heavily, hitting off the ground as she drew nearer to him._ 'I don't care what his feeble reasoning will be. He had no right.' _Before she knew it she had her hand raised ready to smack him down, but as she brought it to make contact, he grabbed her wrist. Stopping her mid attack.

"Tch- Idiot what do you think you're doing." Shinjiro scowled still gripping her petite, feminine wrist. His voice was gruff, more like a growl.

"I don't know, what did _you _think you were doing yesterday?" It took a few moments before he clicked on to what she meant. Was she talking about Akihiko?

"I was giving him a helpful lecture, that's all." He looked away, uncomfortably. It was obvious Akihiko hadn't told her about their conversation that had sparked off the 'physical lecture'. He closed his eyes and sighed, still holding onto her,

"Minako." Her expression softened when she looked up at him. It looked like he was hurting. Something deep down he wasn't talking about. Biting his bottom lip he contemplated before letting hiss actions take over. Pulling her close he began to speak.

"Me and Aki, we aren't on good terms right now." She glared, did he think she was that stupid and hadn't noticed.

"So, it's not like if I did something he wouldn't approve of it would matter…" Minako began to believe he was talking to himself more than her but what did he mean. "And I know that it can't be this way, not now, but" Within that split second, his face was on hers. A kiss. She was frozen in shock, what was he doing, this can't happen. Yet as much as she knew this there was a slight comfort in his arms. Another place, another life this could have been acceptable, enjoyable. The moment was strong and the dormitory was dark and empty. Only their two bodies preoccupied the first floor. She felt his hand slowly creeping up the curvature of her spine. The moment was transient as she pulled away breaking the fantasy from the reality. Her face looked shocked or is it appalled, he couldn't tell.

"So that's why…" Her voice quietly broke out, hands gripped into little fists. The moment just couldn't sink in. She couldn't find any more words. Slowly creeping towards the stairs she placed a hand on the banister and turned to face him. He had slumped on the floor, sat with his back against the wall, his knees bent up and his hand propping up his head whilst it covered his face. A shameful sight, Minako felt as though she had just inflicted a mortal blow and it pained her inside. To see someone she was so close to hurt by non other than herself. Again walking over to him she knelt down between his legs and placed a hand on his exposed cheek. Feeling a cold dampness her heart sank. She crawled closer to him and placed her head on his chest and listened to his slowly beating heart. He didn't flinch or look at her. Just sat there. A statue.

"You know… if you'd have been there first maybe we could've been…" She sighed sadly, "But you never did, you acted so cold most the time and when you didn't…" She stood up slowly, gently kissing him on the cheek before walking up to her room.

'_And now I'm madly in love with Aki.'_

**October 4****th**

He was just lying there as cold and still as the other night, the only difference was this time there was no heartbeat to listen to. A glinting blanket of red surrounded him. Takaya had gone and the only people left here in the alley within the dark hour were S.E.E.S. Minako's body crumpled to the floor beside Shinji along with Ken. His small fists hitting the ground furiously, until they bled. It felt like Takaya had shot them both in the chest, their pain was unbearable. Akihiko just sat quietly on the cold hard ground. His position not so different from the way that Shinji had sat there in the quiet lounge, just nights before.

"We, we have to get him to a hospital!" Fuuka exclaimed, alarmingly.

"Yes!" Mitsuru quickly, heavily agreed.

"No…" Minako's small head shook slowly; it felt like it took all her energy to do. Her eyes were red, glassy but covered by her long brown fringe. "He's already gone." She gently placed her forehead to his chest, her pale skin smudged with red.

"_Please take care of them Aki, I'm sorry."_

Shinji's words resounded in Akihiko's head. Slowly dragging himself up he walked over and grabbed Ken before he could do anymore damage to those small supple hands. The small boy merely gripped his senpai's red sweater vest as the tears streamed from his eyes.

"Se-senpai…" He spoke through the tears, yearning for him to make everything better. Akihiko's expression sank further. He couldn't help the boy. He just wrapped his arms around him, as if a father comforting a son. He had to push his pain aside for now and take care of Ken, after all those were his last wishes.

Once the dark hour ended Mitsuru made phone calls. Keeping her composure, she sorted it all. Minako wouldn't leave her room. Wouldn't talk.

It was a long night and no one slept. They were carrying too much inside.


	9. 09 Don't Walk Away

_Tashtastic: The title is a song from sick puppies. A band a friend has recently got me into._

_

* * *

_

**Don't Walk Away. **

_"Don't walk away and leave without a reason when there's too much to say, don't walk away"_

_..._

The world was still moving and Minako knew she had to keep moving with it. Slowly everyone had begun to pick up with his or her normal lives. Akihiko, Ken and Minako couldn't jump the hurdle so easily. Their eyes seemed empty, as did their actions.

Minako walked toward Naganaki shrine, her feet shuffling her along, unconscious movement. Her mind was else where, but she still appreciated the bitter autumn chill nipping at her face as she listened intently to the sound of crisp leaves blowing in the wind. Her mp3 player remained silent. As she made her way up the shrine's steps a familiar beam greeted her.

"Mina-chan you came!" The smile stretched across the girls face like a rainbow. Minako flashed a wan smile at her before placing a hand a top the small girl's head.

"Of course I did Maiko, it_ is_ Saturday after all." The younger girl just continued beaming at her. Minako was aware that although Maiko was always excited at having a friend around, she was never _this _excitable. She followed the young girl over to the park and, to her surprise, saw a familiar younger face.

"Ken-kun?" She blurt out. "W-what are you doing here?" She knew that asking what he was doing there was mildly idiotic, he had obviously been with Maiko, but she had avoided everyone at the dorm of late, as she just hadn't the emotional strength to face her teammates yet. Before the boy had a chance to answer Maiko had jumped in enthusiastically,

"He came to play with me, we're friends. Right Ken-kun" She smiled happily.

"Y-yeah…" Ken nodded, agreeing.

"And now Mina Onee-chan can play too-" The two S.E.E.S members just glanced at the floor, suffocating through the heavy atmosphere. An awkward silence blanketed the shrine. Minako opened her lips to speak as Ken looked at her hopefully. But no sound escaped. Eventually the silence was broken by footsteps approaching from the shrine steps and before the full body was seen, Minako knew who it was by the give away silver hair appearing just above the final step.

"A-Aki!" There he stood, dressed as tidily as ever, but his eyes seemed dark and sunken through a lack of sleep, he appeared fragile and it seemed as if he had been eating less of late yet training more than ever. She ran to him and as his last foot grazed the top of the small climb she had clung to him arms tightly wrapped around him and hands gripping the back of his sweater vest. He felt his face tint with warmth, and the warmth in his heart rising. This was the first time they'd came close together since that night in the alley. Holding her close in their moment it was as if he could feel all that pain she had been holding inside, the pain they both had been living with, coping with. Ken merely stood staring at the floor uncomfortably. The three of them had been suffering, but Akihiko had kept his promise and had been taking care of Ken regardless of their differences before and they had been getting closer day-by-day, acting, as a father and son would be seen. Akihiko lifted his head to glance at Ken, and then slowly, letting go of Minako he walked over to the young boy. Ruffling his hair he crouched by him.

"You ok? I thought you were going straight home?' Ken scowled at the senior, sure he was young, but the hair ruffling was a bit _too _patronising for him.

"I told you I was coming to play with Maiko-chan Sanada-senpai" Akihiko's eyes moved upward, as if he had to search through the files of his over packed mind,

"Ah, oh yeah." He laughed uncomfortably, "Sorry Ken." The younger boy merely shook his head as the senior stood up. He turned back to Minako,

"I figured I'd find you here." She gave a weary smile. Maiko smiled happily at everyone before beginning to speak,

"More people to play!" She cheered then pausing to think she tapped her foot against the ground, "hmm, what can we…" Out of nowhere she suddenly decided and raised a pointed finger to the group, "We'll play families!" Everyone seemed caught of guard and their poorly devised façade of a smile crumbled, unmasking their private slowly walked over and knelt by Maiko. Taking her little hand into her own she spoke,

"I'm sorry but today's not a good day, I best leave, I have studying to do…" She flashed a broken smile as Maiko just nodded,

"That's ok, I think I better be going home to pack, please come by Wednesday?" Minako nodded and smiled in response as Maiko returned the smile. Minako and Maiko left going their separate ways, as the guys just watched them disappear.

"Senpai" Akihiko turned to look at Ken, "Is she… ok?" The upperclassman turned away to look in the direction, which the girls had left.

"To be honest Ken, I really don't know." With downcast eyes he stood looking dejectedly at the floor. Ken walked over and tugged his shirt sleeve,

"Should we head back too? I think I feel rain." The sky had darkened with solemn, mocking clouds and within moments the pained boxer could feel the cold chill from the droplets trickling down his cheek. Looking at Ken he smiled,

"Yeah let's go." The two proceeded to walk back together to the Iwatodai dorm.

* * *

As the two boys entered the dormitory they noticed everyone sat around the dining table, with Mitsuru stood elegantly, arms crossed and several papers in hand.

"Akihiko, Amada, nice of you to join us. Please take a seat." As they both sat Mitsuru then began to continue.

"It has been a hard few weeks and I appreciate how hard everyone is trying. Especially maintaining school grades at such a harsh time." She gave a flitting glance at Junpei, "Or at least most of you." She gave a small titter before again continuing. "So since next weekend is a long weekend, I have arranged for us all to go to Yakushima." It was only a split second before Junpei had sprung from his seat sending it backwards.

"YA-KU-SHI-MAAAA!" He hollered, all smiles. Fuuka covered her giggling mouth,

"Well Junpei's certainly up for it"

"Yes, I expected as much from Iori, but his grades have been far too low recently so he will have a private tutor whilst we are there. He will spend the weekend studying." Junpei's grin sharply dropped as he pounced over to the red head and threw his arm over her shoulders,

"Ahahahaa, senpai obviously was joking… right senpai? Senpai!" Mitsuru's lips curled at the corners into a beautifully serious smile,

"Of course not Iori. I wouldn't joke about such a thing." Junpei hit the floor in a childish tantrum.

"I don't wanna!"

"Iori get up."

"No" hr responded pouting.

"Iori."

"I wanna play with the babes at the beach!"

"Iori!" Mitsuru tapped her floor repeatedly against the floor as Junpei continued to sulk and flail.

"Beaches and babes, beaches and babes-! "

"If you do not get up this instant Iori, I will be forced to execute you!" Her patience began to run thin as Junpei slowly got up pouting. Yukari slapped her hand on his back,

"Don't look so glum Junpei! You might _actually _learn something." He scowled at her in response.

"Anyway, I think this will be an excellent opportunity for you all to relax and forget your issues." Mitsuru smiled elegantly at the group as they all agreed.

"Then it is decided. We'll head to Yakushima next weekend."

* * *

chapter end.


	10. Yakushima

_Tashtastic: I realise that this is where they meet Aigis in the game, but as you already know she's already in my story. If I followed the game exactly, well, it wouldn't be fan fiction would it? There will be a lot of changes and mix-ups in my story, if you don't like this then I do apologise. __**As a heads up, I have not proofread this so some parts may be poorly written or sound dreadful, I am sorry, but I'm in a rush and if I don't post this now I never will.**_

_**Thanks for reading **_

–_**x-  
**_

* * *

"Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart."

― Haruki Murakami, _Kafka on the Shore_

**The Beach**

The group stood on the deck of the Yakushima bound ferry looking across for the island. Junpei was the first to spot it,

"Awesome! There it is! Ya-ku-shi-maaaa!" he could hardly suppress his excitement rushing to the barrier and leaning over for a better view.

"W-Wow, so many tropical plants…!" Fuuka seemed mesmerized, "…Look at that one!" Walking to the railing where Junpei stood, she also gazed across to the island. The others stood on the deck silently, the atmosphere still heavy. Minako sat silently, her eyes shut and headphones in, Akihiko, Ken and Mitsuru also stood in quietude looking across the sea to Yakushima. Turning to look at everyone Fuuka saw his or her somber expressions, "Um-" Junpei interrupted the silence,

"I-It's totally amazing, huh! Man, this is so awesome… I'm not even kidding!" Fuuka couldn't help but sigh at Junpei.

"Junpei-kun…" Junpei moaned at the tone in her voice before following with a sigh. 

* * *

After departing from the ferry and a short walk the team arrived at the Kirijo family Yakushima mansion.

"Wow-!" Fuuka gasped, looking around and observing the structure. Junpei could barely stand still, the excitement evident in his eyes,

"It's like we're in an episode of Lifestyles of the Rich and Fabulous…" Upon entering the mansion two maids came elegantly walking over, their uniforms clean and flawless, hair perfect.

"Welcome back Milady!" The younger looking of the two greeted, everyone but Mitsuru stood taken aback from the welcome. The senior maintained her calm, casual composure as she addressed the women.

"We won't be here long, but I'll be relying on you during our stay." Yukari turned to Mitsuru,

"You have maids?" She said with her voice slightly elevated. The senior did not reply before the older of the maids turned and spoke to the others in their group,

"And you must be her schoolmates, correct? Welcome to the Kirijo vacation home." The middle-aged maid gestured with her hand, "Please, follow me." She walked off further into the mansion. Yukari stood, looking slightly confused,

"Um, is this the right place?" Junpei leaned in towards his female classmate,

"Dude, real-life maids…" Fuuka looked to the two, joining the conversation,

"I knew she was from an important family, but this definitely confirms it…" The group began to follow in the direction the maid had directed to until they heard heavy footsteps approaching and saw the far door open. Entering the hallway was an older gentleman; a patch covered his right eye as he advanced toward them with a disgruntled expression. As everyone stood in silence staring, Mitsuru spoke,

"It's good to see you." Her voice held no emotion as she delivered the straightforward line. The man stood and stared at the red haired girl without response before walking off. Fuuka and Yukari were the next to speak,

"Was that-"

"…her Father?" Iori leaned in to his female classmate again,

"Dude talk about scary! He's not going to make us walk the plank, is he?" His eyes were widened as Akihiko glared at the younger classman,

"Don't be stupid…" Over hearing everyone's conversation Mitsuru gave a small, elegant chuckle,

"We won't be here long, but make yourself at home." Junpei's mouth widened into a beaming smile,

"Sweet! This is gonna rock!" He grabbed onto Yukari's arm, tugging at it, "Hey, wanna go to the beach? It's right there. Dude, this place rules! Come on, let's go!" Yukari yanked her arm away from him with a shocked expression,

"What, already?" Her shock slowly turned into a small smile, "I mean, sure, but let me get changed first!"

"Then I'll see you there! I'm not gonna waste a single minute!" He happily and loudly hollered as he rushed off. 

* * *

Minako and the others changed into their swimsuits and made their way down to the beach. Upon arrival, they saw Akihiko and Junpei talking,

"Ahh-" Junpei sighed in relief, "Got my sandals on... Givin' my feet a chance to breathe… Yup! Summer's here!" Akihiko had a relaxed smile on his face. The girls could tell, even at their distance how excited Junpei was.

"Ugh." Yukari scoffed, "Cold he BE any louder…? But yikes, what's with Akihiko-senpai's swimsuit…?" Minako slowly looked up from the floor, within a split second she was sure the blood flushed in her cheeks. "I can feel my face getting red just _looking _at it." Yukari continued. Turning, the silver haired senpai saw the girls stood watching them and walked over.

"Yo, about time you guys got here." Looking at Yukari's face he had a puzzled look, "Something wrong, Yukari?" Yukari felt her face flush as she pointed down whilst averting her gaze anywhere but at Akihiko,

"That's a pretty … small… swimsuit…" He gave a small laugh and smiled,

"What? Don't you know? Swimsuits like this reduce water resistance and-" She shook her hands cutting him off,

"Oh, that's okay… It doesn't need to be justified." She spoke nervously before looking at Junpei, "Hey Junpei, what's the matter? You look even dumber than usual." She said mockingly.

"Maaaaaaan… Talk about a feast for the eyes, haha." Yukari cringed at his lecherous tone, "Yuka-tan's wearing a more aggressive model than I had imagined! Could her boldness have come from the confidence that club training has toned her bod?!"

"What!?" Yukari griped in response, but Junpei's attention had already turned to Minako staring at her white polka dotted, pink, frilled edges bikini.

"And check out our leader! She's one cute mermaid herself! Those curves she usually keeps covered up are lookin' good! I can't tear my eyes away!" Akihiko glared at the junior, a glare that went unnoticed by Iori.

"Thanks." Minako responded quietly facing the floor.

"Maaaan, the beach is so great. I love this place!" Junpei wore his usual goofy grin. Fuuka approached slowly from the direction of the mansion wearing her newly bought swimwear; her movement was slow and nervous.

"Is that umbrella taken?" Junpei turning eyed her from head to foot, admiring the blue swimming ensemble.

"Oooh, and here we have the lovely Miss Yamagishi!" A red tint spread across his features, "… Wow, Fuuka, I had no idea you were so… I mean, you should wear a swimsuit more often!" Fuuka gasped and felt her cheeks flush,

"Huh…?" Junpei's goofy grin returned,

"Oh come on, there's nothing to be embarrassed about! Heheh." Yukari quickly moved giving the boy a light punch in the arm,

"Stop that creepy laugh, you perv!" Junpei cringed before his attention distracted to the approaching senior,

"And here's our final contestant…." Stopping Mitsuru looked around the group,

"…Hm? Is something wrong?" Fuuka and the others looked at her fascinated,

"Wow… Mitsuru-senpai, you're beautiful…" Yukari inspected her closer,

"Yeah, your skin is flawless! Did you already put on sunscreen?" Even Mitsuru's face tinged red as she gave a small smile,

"N-no, not yet." She stammered. Junpei scooted closer to Akihiko nudging his side,

"Psst, Akihiko-senpai. Level with me… Which one's your type?" Akihiko groaned, before replying in a whisper to the junior, "Huh!? …Really?!" Junpei spoke loudly looking shocked. Akihiko looked panicked,

"Shh! K-keep your voice _down_!"

"Maaaan, really? No joke?" Junpei looked impressed, smirking.

"What're you two smirking about?" Yukari questioned the two.

"Nothing" he answered in a singsong tone.

"Okaaay?" her eyebrow raised as she gave a confused look to the males as Junpei stretched his arms in to the air before placing them behind his head.

"Man, I'm in heaven!" There was a short pause before he spoke again, "How 'bout a swim?" Before gaining a response he had began to sprint toward the water, "Buh buh buh bump ba baaa! Charge!" Akihiko quickly followed, chasing him,

"Whoa! I'm not letting you win that easily!" The two ran straight into the blue sea, even at the distance the others could hear Junpei's voice loud and clear.

"Woah, it's cold! Hahahahahaha!" Minako stepped over to a sun lounger pulling her shades over her eyes and carefully lying down. Yukari glanced over to her friend and sighed looking to the other two girls. Fuuka looked worried as Mitsuru placed a hand on her shoulder quietly speaking,

"Come on, we should let her be." The juniors nodded and headed for the sea joining in the splashing and carrying on with Junpei and Akihiko. The senior took one last glance at Minako before following the others to the water also. The brown haired leader lay in the sun, her thoughts becoming painful as the glasses she wore hid the tears that now streamed and stained her face.

'_Shinji…'  
_

* * *

__

A short while later, noticing her continued absence Akihiko glanced across the sands, squinting and straining his eyes to see where she could be. Then he spotted her. He knew she was still suffering from the incident on the last full moon, their leader was never this anti-social, she smiled, she laughed and at times, she was loud enough to rival Iori. Seeing that the others were in a world of their own, he left the cool water and made his way over to her. Gently he kneeled by her, softly placing a hand onto her thigh. Minako's head turned to look at him, sitting up and pulling her knees to her chin.

"Senpai?" She spoke, quietly, softly, as though she was about to shatter.

"Don't you want to join everyone?" Looking down, her head shook,

"No." Her eyes closed tightly, trying hard to fight back more tears from falling. Akihiko sighed at her response resting a hand on her cheek; he heard her small sniffles as her two smaller hands were placed over his. The other SEES members now watched the two. In the heavy atmosphere it felt as though they would suffocate. Mitsuru quietly ushered everyone back to the mansion, leaving the two alone. Seeing the others disappearing Akihiko grabbed Minako strongly, pulling her in to a tight embrace. She felt unable to breathe, his grip was tight and over empowering, but she felt comforted.

"I won't let you feel alone. I won't" Pulling back he looked into her face, slowly removing her sunshades to see her eyes. After the smallest of pauses he quickly moved and kissed her, passionately, pulling her close to him his hands holding on her upper arms. Raising her own hands she placed them onto his bare chest, feeling his soft skin under her fingertips. She felt her cheeks heat up and her heart race in response to his assertiveness. This wasn't like his usual shy self at all and she loved it. Slowly she felt her pain and sadness retreat to the back of her mind, as he broke their kiss and pulled her near once more. Her head buried into his chest, she felt the vibration as he spoke to her,

"I wont let you suffer, I'll do anything to keep you smiling, no matter what." 

'_It's not only what I want, but he would have wanted it too…'_


End file.
